Le retour du Docteur Donna
by Mawazo
Summary: Donna a eu une belle et longue vie, mais il lui a toujours manqué quelque chose sans qu'elle puisse dire exactement quoi. Est-ce que cet étrange individu avec un nœud papillon est là pour lui rendre ce qui lui a été volé pour que le Docteur Donna puisse revenir une dernière fois?


La lumière de la chambre diminuait à mesure que le soleil à l'extérieur se couchait. Donna n'avait pas quitté son lit de la journée. Ces derniers jours, la fatigue était trop grande.

Elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait aucun regret, enfin très peu. Elle avait eu une belle et longue vie, un mari fantastique, qui l'avait quitté il y a déjà quelques années et qu'elle allait bientôt rejoindre, deux enfants, des faux jumeaux à la langue bien pendue (comme leur mère diront certains), et des petits-enfants. Aucun regret donc, pourtant Donna Noble Temple avait toujours ressentit un vide, comme s'il lui manquait quelques chose. Elle l'avait toujours senti sans pour autant le comprendre. Elle avait été heureuse pourtant, elle avait finalement trouvé un travail qui lui plaisait, elle avait voyagé avec sa famille, après avoir gagné au loto le jour de son mariage avec Shawn Temple. Alors d'où pouvait venir ce vide qui l'habitait ?

Donna ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs, sa rencontre avec Shawn, la naissance de Cathy et James où elle était enfin devenue maman, des souvenirs plus futiles de leur vie de tous les jours. Tandis qu'elle s'endormait, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et une ombre entrer. La silhouette s'approcha et s'assit au coin de son lit la faisant sursauter.

\- James ? C'est toi ? demanda-t'elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle pensait qu'il était déjà rentré chez lui. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui la regardait mais ne le reconnu pas. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Elle tenta de se relever pour faire face à l'inconnu mais elle était trop fatiguée.

\- Calme-vous Donna, c'est moi, dit l'étranger en souriant doucement.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, répondit-elle en le fixant un air de défi dans le regard.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle en était sûre. C'était un jeune homme, d'environ la trentaine. Il avait les cheveux bruns bien coiffé. Il portait une veste en Tweed et un nœud papillon rouge.

\- J'ai un peu changé, admit l'inconnu toujours en souriant. Mais c'est bien moi, le Docteur.

En entendant le mot docteur, un léger mal de tête s'empara de Donna mais il disparut tout aussi vite.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, répéta-t'elle têtue. Mon docteur est Docteur Evans.

Le sourire de l'inconnu se fit un peu plus triste.

\- C'est normal que vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi, c'était le but après tout. Je vous ai pris quelque chose et je crois qu'il est temps que je vous le rende.

L'inconnu s'approcha de Donna et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et tenta de se dégager mais elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour ça. Soudain, elle se figea, des images et des souvenirs s'écoulèrent dans sa tête. D'étranges créatures, des paysages plus surprenants les uns des autres, des aventures extraordinaires, une boîte bleue plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et un homme, le Docteur. Ensuite vient un flot de connaissances et un nom, Docteur Donna.

Donna releva la tête vers l'inconnu qui n'en était pas un.

\- Docteur ?

\- Bonjour Donna.

Son sourire était revenu. Elle lui sourit en retour avant de prendre un regard plus critique en l'observant.

\- Vous vous êtes régénéré.

\- Oui, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Un peu trop jeune, un menton disproportionné et une tenue vestimentaire qui laisse à désirer. Vous n'aviez plus de main à disposition ?

Le docteur se recula vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? Je la trouve très cool !

\- Si vous le dite, répondit Donna en souriant.

Elle ferma les yeux deux minutes se laissant submerger par ses souvenirs. Le vide qu'elle avait ressenti toute sa vie avait disparu, elle était à nouveau entière.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

\- Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda-t'elle. Vous n'êtes pas seul ?

Le Docteur sourit. Donna s'était toujours souciée pour ça, même avant qu'ils commencent à voyager ensemble. Elle avait pu assister aux dégâts lorsqu'il était seul et maintenant qu'elle avait son esprit de seigneur du temps, elle le comprenait.

\- Je vais bien. Je voyage maintenant avec Clara Osward, j'ai pu sauver Gallifrey. J'ai aussi voyagé avec Amy et Rory et j'ai épousé leur fille.

Donna cligna des yeux et le regarda, ahurie.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi je devrais réagir le plus, au fait que vous avez sauvez votre planète ou que vous êtes marié !

Le sourire du Docteur s'agrandit et il joignit les mains.

\- C'est une longue histoire et pour ce qui est de ma femme, vous l'avez rencontrée, il s'agit de River Song.

\- L'archéologue ? Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle vous connaissait si bien !

Un silence tomba doucement. Le Docteur observait Donna comme s'il voulait marquer ce moment dans sa mémoire. Donna sentait ses forces la quitté petit à petit, elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

\- Vous m'avez manquez, dit doucement le Docteur.

\- Vous aussi. Même si je ne me souvenais plus de vous, vous me manquiez.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui décrire le vide qu'elle avait ressenti mais maintenant elle en connaissait la cause, son absence et les souvenirs qu'il lui avait pris.

\- Vous avez été heureuse ? demanda-t'il.

\- Oui je l'ai été.

Elle commençait à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouvert, l'esprit du seigneur du temps était en train de la consommer.

\- Merci Docteur, merci de m'avoir rendu mes souvenirs et merci d'avoir fait de moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, murmura-t'elle en fermant les yeux.

\- Vous avez toujours été exceptionnelle. Au revoir ma chère Donna.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Au revoir Docteur.

Le Docteur partit et retourna dans son Tardis. Après avoir fermé la porte de la boite bleue, il s'y appuya comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Ses deux cœurs se battaient douloureusement, les adieux étaient toujours difficiles. Il avait retardé ce moment. Son ancien visage n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller voir Donna, maintenant c'était fait. Donna avait été une très bonne amie, elle avait été là au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin, c'était à son tour d'être là. Il se devait de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Essayant de ne pas penser à tous ceux qu'il avait perdus, il s'avança vers la colonne centrale.

Donna s'endormit au son du Tardis en sachant qui elle était et tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour l'univers.

Petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, j'ai eu envie de l'écrire après avoir revu l'épisode du départ de Donna. J'espère que ça vous a plu. :)

J'aurais bien voulu voir une scène du même genre dans la série. Donna devrait retrouver ses souvenirs.


End file.
